quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Towson Tabletop/NPCs
This is a list of reoccurring NPCs, for any possible information on one-time appearing NPCs, please consult session notes at The Story So Far. Brak Treesgood Brak was the woodworker friend of Verik who agreed to join the expedition to Kiston. Brak would go on to construct many of the initial houses and structures of the colony before being lept 100 years in time by Chronepsis. After the event, Brak joined with his grandson Nate. Sheriff Cage Sheriff Cage was a regular at the Traveler's Stop on Inn who interfered in the first brawl of the campaign, and later escorted all of the injured players to an infirmary in Dolmvay. Sheriff Cage would confiscate BrightFlame but later deem that it rightfully belongs to The Best Around who found the dagger on the corpse of its holder. Claudia Rusticus Claudia would be escorted to her own wedding in Dolmvay by Kragnux and Thwack where she would married the elder Retznem son Blaine. The escort mission would then grow to become a search and rescue after Claudia ran off with Blaine's younger brother Chip. They would be found frozen solid at the abandoned house outside of the city, but would be thawed out and returned to face their consequences. The note found at her wedding was as follows: "Claudia, '' ''Tonight we shall flee. Please gather your favorite clothing from the presents Blaine and my parents have given you. Meet me in the abandoned tower outside of the city, it is through some thick woods so please watch out. But do not be afraid, I will be waiting for you at the door to our temporary lodgings, and from there we will make our escape. Yours ever so truly, Chip" Colin Pendergras Colin 'was a massive mechanical creature, similar in build to an autom, who was hired by The Friends of Kragnux to create armies of the mechanical automs to assist their crusaders on missions. Colin was held hostage inside Wyvern Mountain where Skelya would turn him on, watch him make more automs, then turn him back off. He was perpetually living in a state of stop-motion until 7 rescued him from the loop, awakening him for the first time under Skelya's nose. He worked with 7 and other associates to escape from the mountain, where he would give his army of warforged over to Snow and 7 as they started their mechanical colony known as The Sky Net. ''(For information on Colin's life outside this campaign, see Colin Pendergras) Corduth See linked article for more information on Corduth Culum McCreedy '''Culum '''is a recently orphaned child who had been adopted by the devious Zando as bait. Culum would lure adventurers into dangerous situations, such as the dungeon in the Levinkan's UnderCitadel. Culum would be hated by many adventurers due to his whiny and needy disposition, but would survive the campaign, as much as players wanted to kill him. President Damos The elected leader of Dolmvay, the party first caught Damos' attention when they destroyed a small faction of rampant mousefolk and their WereRat leader outside of town. Their bravery was noticed, and they were offered an opportunity to help aid the Diimgard region against increasing attacks from kobolds and orcs in the area. Diegar Diegar was a reocurring NPC towards the end of the campaign. A level 20 fighter, Diegar far outclassed most of The Best Around and was the most qualified to lead on the war fronts against Asmodeus during the second Infernal Emergence, which is where he first crossed paths with the team. Diegar would later reappear in the reformed realm after Tiamat's return, where he would briefly assist the armies of The Levinkan in stopping Ith during The Sundown. Erik the Farmboy Originally the apprentice to the Head of Agriculture '''Gustavon in Dolmvay, Erik would join the adventurers early on, taking on a position as Anyrion's squire, though sometimes he would also travel with Darya. He is described as "A hopeful spirit, working his way up the charts. Is already a much faster runner than his father was at his age". Erik would stay in Elin Barad under protection of the city while his master worked to help slay Corduth. After the dragon's slaying, Erik rejoined his master and traveled with them to the island of Cof, where he would help in the colony and bear witness to Anyrion's painful death by Fire Salamander, at which point he would be taken under the wing of the lady Darya. Erik would unfortunately pass away when the team triggered Chronepsis into sending the island's invaders 100 years into the future. The spot where Erik stood would be the center of a massive tree trunk, leading to his instant burial and suffocation. Stumblebum would witness the event and write a song about it. Fleck Fleck '''was the name of a bluestone that was imbued life by the Staff of Noesis by 7 and Darya. Fleck would join 7 on his quests, and later wind up at the colony known as The Sky Net. Ella Silvercrest '''Ella was the original wielder of the sword known as DarkFrost, but after she and her elven party were defeated by the Wererat of Dolmvay, she turned her magical sword over to The Best Around. When her elven family and friends of Elin Barad had heard of her defeat and subsequent rescue, they invited The Best Around to visit their secret grove and even have council with their leader. Galen Medici A dark human with a passion for immortality, Galen believed he would be able to extend his lifespan through magical pursuits. While he at first worked in his hometown as a cleric, he abandoned divine magic when he decided that the gods would not look favorably on his dreams of immortality. He opened up a secret laboratory where he experimented illegally on subjects, including Esimal, on his quest to come up with the perfect immortality enchantment. His years of practice did succeed in extending his life, but only by a few decades. His non stop studied made him an excellent mage to head the School of Power for The Friends of Kragnux, where he was able to enchant, curse, and experiment to his heart's content, as long as it was to further the cause of Kragnux. Gemflower Gemflower was a high elf who dedicated his life to brutality, and forwent the typical eligance of the High Elves to prove himself a hero. Despite his negative intelligence, he survived the siege of Leishport and helped The Best Around escape with their lives intact. He was awarded a medal of bravery for his actions that day. Chancellor Grigor Chancellor Grigor was a go-between for various political and religious factions within and around Dolmvay, he worked to contact the Pages of the Pantheon '''and discover the source of the Kobold attacks on the city. He was also one of the few who theorized that Tiamat may be trying to escape from her banishment, a theory that would be proven correct 100 years later in The Siege of Dolmvay. To confirm his theory, he sent Pete, Kragnux, and Pabor to infiltrate the Kobold's lair. Being dragonborns, it was easy to fake their way into the caves, declaring themselves devout followers of the evil dragon queen Tiamat. He would later help Rurik and The Best Around with their pet project: The Gauntlet of Gate. Peckard Peckard was the head monk/cleric of The Heritage, the last remaining faction of Kragnux followers who still believed in the truth: Kragnux was a dragonborn and not a human. When The Best Around finally got back to the mainlands 100 years later and discovered the realm was believing the lie, they sought out and worked with Peckard on a plan to restore Kragnux to his true image in the eyes of the realm. It was a quest that involved Umbrex and Pope Felix, but ultimately Peckard died when the Heritage was attacked by crusaders. Prince Kaliel The main quest giver of the first season of the campaign, Kaliel ruled over Elin Barad and gave out two mission to take down the kobold known as The Mountain King, as well as a quest to stop a band of Red Blade Orcs. Besides sending The Best Around on various adventurer outings, he also provided the group with essential exposition about the Seven Arms of Sin, which they would then be tasked to find and reunite under the hopes of bringing peace back to the surrounding Diimgard region. Lavinia Vanderboren '''Lavinia (and her brother Verik) was a spice trader of Dolmvay who changed her profession to become a shipowners and captain. Lavinia and her brother were willing to escort The Best Around on their mission to Kiston. Lavinia was captain of The Sea Wyvern ''as it made the voyage south, facing various enemies such as a kraken, a whirlpool, and even a small band of mermen. Before helping the group, Lavinia's and her brother had made a successful voyage to Cof, one of Kiston's circling islands. Her second attempt to get back there was not as successful, with the ship completely beaching and destroying itself, stranding Lavinia and the others on Cof's beaches. The other captains of the journey, Verik and Captain Seaworth, were much more successful in docking their ships. After helping set up some living quarters in the jungle, Lavinia joined the team on several expeditions that brought them face to face with dinosaurs, ettins, and the native Yuan-Ti of the island. Ultimately, she climbed the islands peak with the other heroes, falling victim to the 100 year time jump. After returning to the beaches and discovering the new colony of Brakville, Lavinia and her brother took crystals from the mountain and fled back to the mainlands, thanking The Best Around for their help in securing these mythological crystals. Lavinia was paid 10,000 GP by the Friends of Kragnux to stay quiet about her events on Cof Leemoy Nenard Elven ranger for Elin Barad, Leemoy was a recommend ally for The Best Around on their second attempt to track down the Mountain King. The group took a quick liking to his down-to-earth nature and non-nonsense approach to hideout intrusion. He became a particularly close friend to Stumblebum. Leemoy was prone to overlooking obvious solutions in his heavy planning, and as a sagely ranger would feel the need to explain things slowly to those who didn't follow. His ideal was logic, and he would do his best not to let emotion intrude. Leemoy would later perish in the siege on Dolmvay by the great dragon Corduth. Licky '''Licky', short for "Lickalotapus", was a pet dinosaur that the Best Around adopted during their time on the island of Cof. Licky mostly listened to Ted, but after Ted's untimely disappearance, Licky would follow Esimal and later Reesec. Licky died at the hands of the island's Yuan-Ti natives. Merkal Fackler A scholar for The Friends of Kragnux, Merkal planned the church's expeditions into obtaining relics and discovering new histories related to their savior Kragnux. Merkal was orphaned at a young age, but began training at Fang Fu to develop discipline. In learning that Kragnux was also an orphan raised at Fang Fu, he began to admire the deity, and would rise through the ranks of the Heritage and later FoK to lead all scholarly exploits, figuring he would rather be the coward who made good plans than a fool who died on the front lines of poorly planned quests. The Mountain King The Kobold formerly known as Glgnfz took on great ambitions and splintered off from The Hertak Kobolds after being imbued with the spirit of an ancient mage. Nuburty Nuburty was a Djinn who helped The Last Around build their society in the Elemental Plane of Air, resulting in the creation of Hilfe. Pascal the Unrepentant Pascal was the high elf mage who headed Xender Pleth's original research expedition to explore the islands of Kiston. A powerful scholar and gifted diviner, Pascal knew nearly everything one could know about Quelmar, even at the young age of 73. Xender had told Pascal and the others to stay hidden when their expedition team was attacked on Cof. Pascal, however gifted, was also too loyal for his own good. Staying hidden, Pascal waited for Xender to return to retrieve him from their castle chambers...going slightly crazy in the process. Over 500 years later, Pascal was discovered and rescued by The Best Around during their own colonization efforts. Though the years had taken a toll on Pascal, he was still a very powerful magician, being able to summon various undead guards to protect him and his new companions while they finished exploring the island. Pope Felix See linked article for more information on Pope Felix. Archmage Rurik Archmage Rurik Lutgehr was the Dwarven head of the Wizards' Guild in Dolmvay, and first appeared when called upon by President Damos and Chancellor Grigor to provide safe passage for The Best Around to infiltrate the Kobold hideout. He provided a portal, and also some potions of invisibility. He would later appear to assist with an artifact he called the Gauntlet of Gate, '''which he used with Thwack's help to retrieve the final Arm of Sin and locate the marilith Toi'viral. Over a century later, Rurik would once again cross paths with The Best Around, since they last met, Rurik had joined up with followers of Bahamut and became an expert planeweaver, portaling between planes in an attempt to locate Bahamut's Banishment-Scape. He eventually found Bahamut, but could not free him, requiring another god to substitute Bahamut's place. Kragnux, who Rurik knew in life, would eventually sacrifice his godhood, banishing himself and freeing Bahamut. Rurik would join the forces of Bahamut and The Friends of Kragnux in fighting off Ith and witnessing the liberation of Bahamut during The Sundown. Selina Melom '''Selina was an elven rogue who worked with The Best Around during the siege of Leishport, she had a brief fling with Anyrion but was killed when the shop they were in was firebombed. Shirin Shirin '(pronounced Sh-REEN) was the sole Djinn survivor of an attack on the city of brass. The city was a possible site of retreat for The Last Around, who were shocked to find the city under attack by devils and demons. Shirin was almost killed by a fireball when a mage known as Wishmaker blocked the attack. Shirin owed a life debt to Wishmaker, vowing to give him what was known as a "Noble Wish", a wish with unlimited power. Shirin followed the team deep into Asmodeus' lair, and seconds before Asmodeus killed everyone, finally used his magic as the Wishmaker wished for a quiet and peaceful audience with the gods themselves. Skelya ''See linked article for more information on Skelya/Sorventh. Taman Dotsk '''Taman ran the Nest of Runestones in Leishport and gave his life defending his store while working with The Best Around to get refugees out of the city while it was under attack. Lord Taro Lord Taro 'was a long time resident and later leader of Shimatama in Osugbo. The Taro family bloodline dated back to the Troverth Dynasty. As such, he harbors a high respect for traditions and honor. Before the campaign, Lord Taro played a key role in the mentoring of Sir Morswyn, who in turn would mentor Bart. At the end of the campaign, the two knights were surprised to learn that Taro had also mentored a young Willow years ago, bringing the three of them together to fight the oncoming dragons of Tiamat. Umbrex the Unhindered Umbrex was an elderly half-elf who lived at the Fang Fu as a contemporary of Kragnux the dragonborn. He watched Kragnux grow and train in the monastery, and also witnessed the razing of Fang Fu by Corduth and the vow of vengeance made by Kragnux on that evening. Umbrex would stay with Fang Fu for many years, helping rebuild and even helping to train Gorin decades later. Over a century after the razing, he was kept in chains by the Friends of Kragnux, who wanted to keep his dangerous testimony out of the ears of the common population, who now belived the false narrative that Kragnux was a human, and not a dragonborn. Because of this, The Heritage referred to Umbrex as "'The Last Witness". Umbrex would be rescued from FoK's prisons by The Best Around on a religious crusade to take down the then-pope Felix. Verik Vanderboren 'Verik '''and his sister Lavinia were a group of treasure hunters and captains who answered The Best Around's call for captains to help escort them safely to Kiston. Verik and Lavinia were very wealthy from years of working spice trades, and could afford to own several ships. Verik had landed on the beaches of Cof once before, and was confident he could make the trip back there again. Verik captained the ship known as ''The Manticore, and arrived safely with his crew the second trip. They had hoped to discover the source of ancient crystals said to have originated on Kiston. Verik was attacked by the Yuan-Ti soon after setting up camp, and if it weren't for his brave sailors, he would have died. Instead, survivors of the attack fled to the other side of the island the found his sister Lavinia, who took Verik into intensive care in the small colony they had set up in the woods. After weeks of rest, Verik was recovered enough to join his sister and the others on their quest to stop the Yuan-Ti and climb the mountain of Cof. After falling to the 100 year jump at the peaks, Verik and his sister stole crystals from the mountain and fled back to the beaches, where they eventually boarded a ship at Brakville and made it home. Verik was paid 10,000 GP by the Friends of Kragnux to stay quiet about the events he witnessed on Cof. Category:Towson Tabletop